


Vegan Bakeries Are Evil

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's hatred of vegan bakeries, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 686Beta: @gettinjoyfulA/N: Fluff, dialogue based, sort of witty repartee. Dean being a vegan hater. Lol. :D Bit of a shorty. I was inspired by this gif to write a short drabble. Enjoy.





	Vegan Bakeries Are Evil

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/171372785731/vegan-bakeries-are-evil)

 

“I always knew I’d find the source of evil at a vegan bakery.”

 

You rolled your eyes. You’d love to know the origin story for Dean’s vegan hatred, not like he’d tell you though. And that question didn’t just roll off the tongue during pillow talk. One of these days, you’ll figure it out.

 

7AM was way too early for this and you were way too hangry. He should know better than to mess with you when you didn’t have your coffee. Tsk. Tsk.

 

"Dramatic much, Winchester? Come on. Do you really want to waste time finding “proper” food? Seven people dead, Dean. Seven people! We have to gank this monster, like now! Surely, you can put your stomach second to that many deaths. Besides, it's not that bad Dean. Would it kill you to eat healthy for once?"

 

"Probably.”

 

You glared at him. "Just promise me you won't gank any civilians or vegan cupcakes, capiche?"

 

Dean grumbled a barely audible reply. You simply sighed in response.

 

"I'll have a large, hemp milk, latte with peppermint and vanilla, an apple and cheddar, gluten-free, vegan, scone, and a vegan, gluten-free, coffee, muffin, please. Mr. Grumpy, over here will have a large black cup of coffee with a gluten-free, vegan, cherry pie."

 

Dean looked at you incredulously regarding your order. He was half nauseated, half curious really. He was definitely outside his comfort zone here, but your order kind of sounded yummy. Not that he would let you know that of course. He can’t be curious; vegan bakeries are evil after all. That’s his party line. But then you ordered for him, without even asking. He was about to protest when you said the word “pie.” He couldn’t help but lick his lips when you said it. He really needed a piece of pie today.

 

"There's pie?” he asked, eyes lit up with excitement. “Wait a minute, gluten-free vegan pie? They better not have butchered it!" he sort of whispered, but loud enough that the cashier heard.

 

The cashier looked amiss at Dean's statement. You nearly facepalmed, trying to think of a way to remedy the situation so the cashier didn’t spit into your coffee.

 

The cashier glared at Dean, "I assure you Sir, all of these are made daily, using all-organic ingredients, in a dedicated gluten-free kitchen with a world renowned chef. We don’t butcher pie!"

 

You giggled nervously, trying to defuse the situation. "I apologize for him. He gets a bit cranky in the mornings. Him hangry is never pretty. Go to the car big boy, I got this,”you said with a wink. Dean is about to protest when you add, "If you want the pie go wait in the car,” your voice firmer this time, your eyes alight with dangerous intent if he disobeyed.

 

Dean was usually the Dom in the relationship but man, was this situation sexy to him. He secretly loved a strong woman taking charge from time to time, mind you. Dean acted like he hated it, couldn’t reveal his secret now. Dean grumbled something probably less than positive, but did as you asked, and walked out the door, head down. Sam was waiting in the backseat but when he saw Dean, he'd smiled knowingly.

 

"She kick you out again? Really, can't take you anywhere these days,” he sassed.

 

"Shut-up Sammy,” Dean says grumpily.

 

You came out with a smile on your face, walked over to the Impala and gave Dean his order. You refused to let Dean’s little kerfuffle there, ruin your morning. Sam already caught a bite to eat when he was out running. Smart man. That way, he could just start the case. He was just waiting on you two to eat something.

 

You climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala ready to start the case. By the looks of it, the case was going to be a doozy. Some mornings are more difficult than others especially with the sometimes hangry, food snob, Dean, but you wouldn't trade hunting with the Winchesters for anything. And everything was always better with coffee.


End file.
